Could It Be?
by Rawr-xo
Summary: Hinamori, has grown with many heartaches but one guy has been there for her all the way through. For once in her life she realise she has always loved him. But, could it be he loves her too? But what happens when old nightmares re-awaken? Completed :
1. On My Way

* * *

**Could it be?**

* * *

_Hey! I'm Stacey! This is my first story so please don't hate me! I don't own bleach nor any of the characters. I Hope you like this Story and if you don't like the idea of Hitsugaya and Hinamori together, please click on the back button. Also, if you don't like the fact that Hitsugaya has lighten up abit, please don't kill me ) .. Now, on with the story!_

* * *

**Summery:// Hinamori, a girl from a rich background, has grown with many heartaches but one guy has been there for her all the way through. For once in her life she realise she has always loved him. But, could it be he loves her too? First Story Please Don't hurt me! R&R please**

* * *

**Chapter One - On My Way**

* * *

Tenderly, there lips grew closer. Hinamori could feel his breath on her cherry cheeks. Her hand reached to his face. Their lips pressed against each other as if they were in a movie. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Her fingers entwinded in his hair. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. They pulled away for a moments breath but kept their heads close.

"Shiro-chan?" She whispered.

_Beep Beep!_

Hinmori, shocked, awoke and turn off her alarm clock. She sighed. "I can't believe I had that same dream!" she whispered to herself. She rose out of bed and got ready for school. She threw water into her face and dried it with a towel looking in the mirror. She paused and thought about her dream. Five minutes past and she hadn't noticed. She shook her head.

"He could never like a girl like me." She sighed. She grabbed her school uniform and got changed. Plain, short-sleeved, white blouse, black skirt, green and black tie and a green fitted blazer. She combed her hair and tied it into a fashionable bun. She looked in the mirror and sighed. "Well, like always, this is the best your gonna get" she smiled.

* * *

As she made her way down stairs, she was stopped by her younger sister Kai. "Onee-chan, can I use your mascara please?" Hinamori span on her heel as fast as she could (without falling down the stairs). 

"Kai, you're 12years old! Why would you want to wear makeup at that age?" She sweetly asked. Hinamori, being 16 herself, only wore a little makeup and never thought of the idea of makeup until she was 13.

"Well, t..theres this, this guy .." she mumbled. Hinamori smiled from ear to ear.

"Aww, you have your first crush! I'm so proud!" She clapped. "Do you know how to put it on?" Kais head fell. Hinamori could see she didnt. "Want me to .."

"Yes! Please onee-chan!" Kai cheerful jumped on the stairs. Hinamori took her to her room and put makeup on her. Not too much, not too little. Once she finshed, Kai looked amazing. Hinamori was proud at her work and so was a smiling Kai! Hinamori looked at her alarm clock.

"Damn! I'm late for school! Bye Kai, have a nice day at school!" she yelled while she ran out her room. She ran back in. "Forgot my bag!" she giggled. "Oh and Kai, make sure you get out of my room" She smiled gentley.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hinamori was on her way to school. "Momo! Momo!" she stopped. She saw Orihime, one of her best friends, running at a fast pace to catch up with her. "Thanks .. for stopping .. I thought you .. couldn't hear me!" Orihime panted. 

"No promblem"

"So, anything to tell me .. maybe something about, oh I dunno .. lover boy?" She gentley poked. Hinamori, caught of guard, fell over a little rock and went flying. They giggled. "You okay?" Orihime asked, reaching out her hand. Hinamori nodded while excepting her arm.

"Yes. You just caught me off guard with your subject of discussion" Hinamori smiled. Orihime wasn't brought up in a posh home like Hinamori. In fact, she wasn't really brought up at all. When Orihime was little, her parents abused her. She was always in the hospital. One day, her older brother decided to get out of that hell hole once and for all. He grabbed his sister and ran away. Their parents never came looking for them. For 5years they lived a life of peace and harmony. Her brother worked as a lawyer and earned good money for them. When Orihime turned 10, her brother fell sick. The doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with him. When Orihime turn 12, her brother died forcing Orihime to live on her own. For three years she has had to earn enough money for the rent, food, electric, everything. Once the tax payers heard of her story, they cut her some slack and made her pay ?0 a month for everything (apart from the food). Most of the time, her friends hid money in her house so she will have enough but never tell her. Orihime was never the brightess bulb in the box. She turned to Hinamori.

"So, how is lover boy?" she genuinly ask.

"Okay, first off, I don't have a lover boy! And second, I dunno. I haven't spoken to him for awhile." she sadly admitted.

"Aww. Ya still like him though right?" She asked, fidling with a string dangling from her blazer.

"Well, yea. I think? Its .. Arkward." she sadly stated. Orihime giggled.

"Everything is with you Momo!" She chuckled. "If Rangiku was here, she'de smack you one!" They laughed. "Sometimes I wanna you one myself! Might knock some sence into you Misses!" She smiled.

"Yea, maybe knock out this 'Teenage crush' out of me. Hopefully." Hinamori smiled and running ahead. Orihime stood there confused.

"Hey, wait!"she shouted, running after her into the school gate.

"Ya gonna have to catch me first!" they giggled.

* * *

_Yay! My first chapter up! This is also the first time I've used so I need some time getting use to it! Please R&R_


	2. Little Steps

* * *

_Me:// Hey! I Hope you like my story so far!_

_Hitsugaya:// How come I'm not in it yet?_

_Me:// Well, read on and you might get your wish!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Little steps**

* * *

Rangiku, Nemu, Isane, Tatsuki & Rukia were by the trees near the schools entrance. They were talking about boys, clothes and different things like that. Hinamori & Orihime walked up to them. They all ran to Hinamori asking her questions such as "Do you still like him .. what are you gonna do? .. will you ask him out?" ect. Hinamori felt bobbed down. She didnt realise how much this ment to them. Hinamori, being a civilized girl, wasn't use to all the attention. She thought that no one would care about a little crush she might of had. Hinamori felt arkward. She didn't want to admit she liked him to herself. She wanted to forget about seeing him in this light yet noone else would let go.

Rukia, Hinamori's bestest friend, grabbed Hinamori and told everyone to give her some space. Hinamori was thankful to Rukia. Without ever telling her she always seemed to know what to do and what was going through her mind. Sometimes, she doesn't realise shes such a good friend but Momo does. Rukia's a year older than Hinamori and has always looked out for her. She was like the big sister she never had.

After the shock of her entrance, her friends carmed down and didn't ask any more questions. This came to some what a relief to Hinamori as she didn't know what the big deal was. Of course, all her friends knew. Hinamori always fell for guys she didnt deserve. she deserve so much better. Her heart has been broke way to many times. And for once, she fell for someone who is perfect for her. He knows all her flaws yet he still is her best friend. Her friends can tell her last boyfriend, Kira, had hurt her alot when he cheated. But, of course,it was him who beat Kira put for her. He couldn't stand what Kira did to her.

"So did ya hear? There's going to be a huge sale in town!" Rangkiu cheered. "Yay town! so we all have to go for a huge shopping spree!"

Tatsuki sighed. "Shopping for clothes again?"

"Damatte-yo Otoko onna!" Rangkiu shouted.

"You wanna eat them words baka ka?!" Tatsuki screamed. Everyone turn quiet. They hated it when Tatsuki and Rangkiu argued. They never know when to stop. A few more words were said and a couple of punches thrown. Call it Tuesday!

The bell rang loud shocking all the girls. They rushed to their classes to avoid being late. Hinamori, being knocked around, fell to the floor. Hitsugaya, her childhood friend, ran to her side to help her pick her things up.

"Watch were your going, baka ka!" he shouted to the person who knocked Hinamori down. "You Okay?" He asked her gentley. Blushing, she gave a little nod.

"Thanks. I..It was my fault. I..I wasn't looking .. where I... was g..going." She stammered. _'Momo you baka!_' she thought.

"No! It was that stupid idiot that wasn't looking, want me beat him up?" He giggled. she smiled shaking her head.

"No, th..thats okay Shiro-chan" She chuckled. He gave a little smile and then returned to his normal scowl. He was short for his age but, then again, so was Hinamori. He had white hairLike snow in the winter, icey blue eyes which you could get lost (in which Hinamori often did) and a face full of mystery. Hinamori often thought about all the mystery hidden deep inside of him. She seem to wonder what he was hidding and if he could ever tell her.

"You okay, bed wetter momo?" he poked. She frowned at him giving him a death glare.

"That wasn't fair shiro-chan!" she sadly said. He smiled, helping her to stand. "Oh, sorry shiro-chan, I have to go! I'm going to be late." She paniced.

"Oh, I'll walk you" She blushed & nodded. Everyone else was gone as they walked down the corridor. There was a peaceful Silence between them. All you could hear were the squeaks of Hinamori's shoes and the little whispers coming from different classrooms they past. "So, Hinamori, did ya have a fun weekend?"

"Yea it was okay. D..did you?" She smiled. He nodded.

"Same old, Renji got drunk, Ichigo beat up some guys, Ikkaku was followed, Hisagi got a new tattoo and Yumichika brought five more mirrors." They laughed. she looked at him giggling away. _'He looks so handsome... no! Momo, don't think of you're best friend that way!'_ "Here we are" Hinamori was interputed in midthought.

"Oh! Thanks Shiro-chan! See you later" She waved as she walked into the classroom. He smiled

"Bye Momo." He walked away.

As Hinamori walked into her form, her friend asked what happened. She smiled and simple answered. "Little Steps."

* * *

Translations://

Damatte-yo - Shutup Otoko onna - tomboy Baka - stupid Baka ka - Stupid asshole

* * *

_Tehe! Yay! My second chapter is up! D happy now! Please R&R! Also, if you have any Ideas for my story, all are taken in to proportion! _


	3. Notes

* * *

_Me:// Heya! Thanks for getting this far and still reading it! Hope ya'll liking it! Please tell me what you think of it! _

_On with the story! _

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Notes**

* * *

"Grh, History," Hinamori moaned to noone in paticular. Histugaya laughed to himself. He always found it funny when his childhood friend would mubble to herself. Rangkiu walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Momo! Guess what just happened!" she sang while dancing around the room. Hinamori sunk in her sit at the emmabassing sight infront of her. "Well guess, little mo!" Hinamori looked at her, puzzled.

"Little ,, mo?" she asked. Histugaya (sat on the other side of Hinamori eavesdropping on there little conversation) was about to fall into fitts of laughter. "O god what happened Rangkiu? You're hyper! It's not right!" Hitsugaya couldn't hold back and began to Hysterically laugh. Both girls just looked at him. "Is something funny Shiro-chan?" she asked sweetly.

"N..no..sorry." He said biting his lip to make sure he stops. He looked away from them but still listening.

"Right, whatever, back to me! Guess what happened!" She started to sing. "Guess guess guess guess guess!" She urged.

"Erm..."

"Renji asked me to the dance!" she yelled screaming and cheering. Hinamori smiled.

"Yay!" she clapped.

"So... Hina, who's taking you?" she said with a wink as she could see Hitsugaya wasn't looking. Hinamori's smiled turn quickly into a frown.

"N..noone" she whiced.

"Well, Ya know what we have to do then." she smiled. Hinamori perked up.

"Wha..." she was interupted.

"**THERE IS AN AVALIBLE GIRL TO GO TO THE DANCE IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS! MAKE SURE YOU ASK HER BEFORE SHE IS TAKEN! HER NAME IS** ... whoa!" She yelled as Hitsugaya pulled her off the table."Hey! what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Baka ka! Saving Hinamori's butt! like she would want some duffus to ask her to the dance! And we all know what Hinamoris like! She'll say yes to anyone that asks cause shes to kind!" Hitsugaya yelled back at her. Hinamori blushed a bright pink. Rangkiu smiled.

"Ah, I get it now." she sang "I understand why you don't want any 'Duffus' to ask her" Hinamori could see where this was going.

"Why?" He asked which was a stupid thing to do.

"You wanna wait for the right moment." she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "And ask her yourself!" she yelled and ran.

"MATSUMOTO!" he yelled, chasing after her with a ruler (there were no other wepons around). Hinamori sat they giggling at the screames she could hear coming from Rangkiu begin whipped in the back.

_'D...do you think he really wants to ask you? No! Don't be stupid momo! of course he doesn't want to! But why's he gettin over protective? Wait, that's cause we're best friends, right?'_ She thought to herself. she looked quiet peaceful in midthought. she hadn't even noticed that her friends came back into the classroom and sat back down.

"Hey, Hinamori! Ya still on planet earth or have ya taken off?" Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Ge-ge? oh sorry, Shiro-chan, I was thinking about some things" She sweetly said while entering back in a world of thoughts. He looked a little, worried. He hasn't seen Hinamori like this in a long time. Hinamori & Hitsugaya have been best friends since they were 2. Her mum was very close friends with Akemi, Hitsugaya guardian. He was an orfan. His mum and dad were murdered when he was 18 months. He can't remember them at all. His only family left was Akemi. She was sweet and kind and like a mother to him. He'de also be taken to Hinamoris home for play dates and things and ever since then they have been best friends. They always do everything together. Eat together, Play together, Mission impossible things together. It's the way things were. When they reached high school, they seemed to have distance a little bit. She hung more with the girls while he hung more with the guys. They didn't seem to mind much as they still were with each other alot but the little things seemed to get him. like the fact that Hinamori can't tell him what she's thinking about and things they use to do.

_'I Wonder if its about Kira that baka ka! I Can't believe he would do something that bad to her.'_ He thought to himself.

As the lesson went on, everyone took notes apart from Hinamori who wasn't really paying attention as she was debating in her mind about things. The bell rang which brought her back into the room. Her eyes winden. "Oh No!" she yelled.

"Whats wrong?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I was .. too busy .. not paying attention .. got no notes! crap!" she yelled. These notes were really important as it would help her for her final exam in history. He chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry mo, I'll let you use mine." He smiled.

"Really?" She put her hands together and smiled. He nodded with a high pitch Uh-hu (which was quiet emmbassing for him but she didn't notice.) "Thankyou so much Shiro-chan!" She smiled.

"Yeah no pr..." He was cut of by a hug from her. "oblem" he finished hugging her back. "I'll give them you after school okay?" she nodded. She let go and ran out the room. He sighed.

* * *

_Rangkui:// oo? Maybe Shiro-chan is feeling something too?_

_Hitsugaya:// Matsumoto, you baka ka! I don't feel anything!_

_Me:// Okay! Guys stop arguing! Just thank the readers for reading and keep quiet!_

_Hitsugaya:// Yea .. thanks!_


	4. Teenage Crush

* * *

_Hey! Hope ya liking so far! Please R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Teenage crush**

* * *

After the last bell, Hinamori ran straight home. She wanted to avoid her friends and there_ 'Questions'_ about her earlier encounter with Histugaya. 

Hinamori loved walking home in the spring. She walked throught the park full of cherry blossom trees, large fields of greens and all sorts of flowers from white roses to lilys. It had it all. She'de always find herself wondering about shiro-chan and herself there. Every now and then, she'de shake her head and try and forget about him as much as she could. If only she didn't see a young couple walk past her holding hands and giggling, she would have succeed in this. However, she wished him and her we're like that.

She Soon arrived at her home (more like mansion). She was greeted by Reno & Yume, her servents but more friends.

"Heya! Ya home! How was ya day misses?" Yume hugged her.

"Fine thank you, yume. How was your's?" She sweetly said.

"Ah, same old. Big butt Reno over there was winding me up I had to give him a black eye" They laughed. Reno frowned with an ice pack over his eye.

"No more like that baka over there need to let out some steam so she whacked me!" He growled. Hinamori smiled shaking her head.

"Erm .. Reno, do you know where my guitar is?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah, here ya go momo" He said handing it to her. It was smooth and freashly polished. It was Javen wood and looked very pricey.

"Thank you. If you need me, I'll be out back near the lake." she smiled softly racing off.

* * *

Hitsugaya was still at school as he got detention, again. This time he was protesting that it was not his fault. Him, Renji, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Rukia were all messing around when Some tuff guy came up to Ichigo and snapped about his hair colour. Rukia told him to shuff off and he snapped at Ichigo because of his girlfriend. 

_Flash Back._

_"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Ichigo whaled._

_"Yeah, Yeah! I wouldn't snap if anyone thought she was my GF! shes well fit!" the boy said trying to touch her._

_"Hey back off!! Rukia screamed, hiding behide Ichigo._

_"Come here!" he yelled chasing her. Tatsuki punched him in the face and kicked his shin. "Kono ama!" He screamed. Once he stood back up he tried chasing them two but Renji and Ichigo beat him up while Hitsugaya made sure Rukia and Tatsuki was alright. Once he went back to the fight, the boy was about to fall. He took one swing and hit Hitsugaya across the jaw. "Wheres that tease of you'res? whats her name? Hinamo.." Hitsugaya swung across his face, knocking him out. As this happened, Sensei walked in. Hitsugaya was the only one to get detention._

_End of Flash back._

After five mintues, he was aloud to go. He was shuffing all his things into his bag when he found his notes. _'Damn! I need to give this to momo'_ he thought.

* * *

Hinamori sat next to the lake with her notebook and guitar writing a new song 

Meanwhile, Someone knocked on the door. Yume answered. "Ah! Master Toshiro! It's been so long. Please come in." She gleamed.

"Hi Yume, Is Hinamori here?" He asked.

"Yes, shes in the back near the lake, I'm sure you remember you're way?" she said. He nodded walking out the back door. He look out onto Hinamori and walk over quietly. She seem to be in a world of her own. She started to sing. He made sure he was quiet so he could hear her.

**Why do I hesitate when I'm near you ****Your ocean eyes seem to stare right through ****I can never think of the right words to say to you ****and now I sound like a fool ****ooo yes I do**

**I wanna tell you how I feel ****I wanna let you know oo whoa ****But I don't want it to seem like I'm only out for lush ****Cause the truth is, I'm just having a teenage crush**

**I know we've been friends for oh so long ****And whatever I wanna say It always comes out wrong ****And now I'm pleding For you to hear my song ****and tell me you loved me all along**

**oooo I'm having a teenage crisis, ****I'm falling in love,  
I wanna tell you but my words are all shhhed ****oooo my hormones are racing.  
I fly like a dove,  
If I tell you I'de be burned and crushed**

**oo I can't take that ****Not from you ****You're the only one who ever knew ****The power inside of me Is waiting to be free**

**ooo you're all I wanted ****Its sad but its true.  
No matter what I do ****I Can't stop thinking of you**

**ooo I'm having a teenage crisis ****I'm falling in love ****ooo no matter what I do ****I'm having a teenage crush on you.**

"Wow.." Hitsugaya said behide her.

She gasped "Shir...shiro-chan! Y..you didn't hear any of that .. did you?" She asked hiding her head.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful singing voice will be our little secret." she blushed madly. He sat down next to her. "I haven't been here for ages. I remember when we were little, I pushed you in that lake!" he giggled

"O Yea! I remember! That hurt you big meanie!" she playfully hit his shoulder. They laughed. She put her head on his shoulder and cuddled him like she use to do. she closed her eyes.

"Hey, Hinamori, What happened?" he asked. "When did we become so distant?" she shook her head in his shoulder. They sat there in the peace for a while. It was an amazing day for her but then she realised...

"Erm .. Shiro-chan, what are you doing here by the way?" He snapped out of his tance.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot." he said looking through his bag. He pulled out a notebook. "Here, my notes from history." She smiled taking it.

"Oh! Thankyou so much Shiro-chan" She said giving him another hug.

"No Problem!" he smiled. "Anyway I gotta go. Theres a big Party at Ikkue's tonight I promised I'de go early and help set things up... you are going right?"

"Erm .. yea Rukia asked me to go with them." She smiled.

"Good I'll see you tonight! Bye" he said giving her a kiss on her forehead like he normally does.

"Yea, bye!" she said turning red and waving.

**Ooo My Teenage Crush is all about you**

* * *

_Translations://  
Kono ama - You Bitch Baka ka - Stupid Asshole_

* * *

_Yay! I hope you like my song! I wrote it so don't dis it to much but anything you say will be taken in mind! _


	5. Party Hard  Part One

_Heya! Yay chapter 5 is now up! Thank you Typewriterman and ccccookie for the advice! I'll try and keep everything you've said into proportion and make this one good chapter! And I'm gonna make it so Hitsugaya kinda goes back into the character he is on Bleach. Duno how I'll do that but I'll try my best! Also, if anyone else has an idea for one of my chapters, please let me know! And I'm also sorry as it's been brought to my attention that its rated at K Sorry about this! I put it at the 12+ one but my computer froze and change all the setting's on it and I didn't notice until I was told so again, really sorry!! Thanks for still reading!

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Patry Hard - Part one

* * *

**

"So, that's what happened?" Asked a very excitible Isane.

"Yep. Every word." Hinamori smiled.

"Aww that is so kawaii!" Rangkiu clapped. "Momo's getting a boyfriend!" she jumped up and down. All of the girls were in Hinamori's inside pool house (which could have been a mini house itself) getting ready for the pool party at Ikkaku's. His parents were away for the week so he would have time to clean up ... he hopes. The girls were debating on what to wear and what colour makeup to put on and little things like that.

"I'm not getting a boyfriend Rang, he was just ... being friendly." Hinamori said in a weird voice.

"Yea, a little Too friendly with our Momo!" Tatsuki sarcasticly said, while putting her new "Love Me Or Hate Me But You're Never Gonna Change Me" red top with short-jeans on. Orihime giggled to herself. She was changing into a brown dress top with white three-quarter jeans and a brown belt over her dress to top it off.

"Yea okay!" Hinamori giggled. She was changing into her white blouse and jean mini-skirt with a greeny-brown type of matirial underneath it. Rukia wore a summer dress which was blue and white strips. Isane wore an orange Shirt saying "Love is just a four letter word people pray they had" which three-quarter jeans. Nemu wore a pink shirt with a white skirt that came to her knees. Rangkui wore a black, low-cut shoulder top, one sleeve on, one sleeve off with a jean skirt and white leg warmers. All of the girls looked amazing.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello? ... Hey Renji! ... Yea! We're on our way ... He what? Why's he there? ... Well keep him away from her! ... He wants to apologize? Well, he better! ... Okay, See you then hunny! Love you!" Rangkiu hung up. "That was Renji. Little bad news but everything's going to be fine!" She fakly smiled.

"Well, whats wrong?" Rukia asked. Rangkiu flung her hand back and too infront of her face.

"N..Nothing! Everythings peachy." She blankly said.

"Then, what was the bad news?" Hinamori asked, looking for her eyeliner.

"Oh that! They ran out of ... Sake ... but Renjis going getting some more!" She nevously giggled as she ran to the bathroom.

"Ran out of .. sake? Already?! Geez them guys drink loads! The party hasn't even started yet!" Hinamori said, oblivious to the situation at hand. Isane made her way to the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door

"Erm .. Rangkiu, is something wrong?" she concernly asked.

"N..no! Just ... doing my ... Make-up! Yea thats it! I'm putting my make-up on!" Rangkiu said. She slightly opened the door. "Okay, be very quiet and make sure Hinamori doesn't hear." She said looking quiet sad yet angry.

"Cross my heart!" Isane whispered. Rangkiu mubbled something to her. Isane's mouth dropped. "WHAT?!" she yelled. Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at the bathroom door.

"Way to stay quiet Isane!" Rangkiu angrily whispered. Isane neverously smiled to her.

"Is something wrong Isane?" Hinamori asked gently.

"Erm .. Renji re-rung Rangkiu and said there was ... no sake left in the shop! But it's okay! He's going to another shop to get it!" She smiled.

"Wait, Renji's getting the sake?" Rukia asked. The girl's nodded. "He's unage, how can he get it?"

Rangkiu and Isane said something different at the same time. "Fake Id! ... Butler went too!" All the girl's went quiet.

"Okay, whats really up?" Asked Tatsuki. The girls shook there heads.

"Erm .. everyone .. Limo's outside." Said a quiet Nemu but no one heard her.

"Ya can't not tell us whats up!" shouted Tatsuki.

"Guys?" Nemu said again.

"Yes we can! You don't need to know everything!" Rangkiu said.

"Guys?"

"Hey! Don't start snapping at me you stupid little ..." Tatsuki screamed.

"GUYS!" Nemu yelled as loud as she could. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "L..limo's here." She shyly said.

* * *

Once the girls were fully ready, Reno walked them over to the limo. It was a strech limo which was white with a black roof. Inside it had it's own mini bar and white leather seats. It was simple breath taking.

As the limo driver took off to Ikkaku's pool party, Rangkiu & Isane were whispering to each other. Hinamori heard half of the conversation.

"Do you think he'll talk to her?" Isane asked.

"Who to who?" Hinamori asked them. This caught all the girls attention.

"Erm ... nothing. are we there yet?" Rangkiu neverously asked. They were about half a block away from the house. They could hear the music from down the street it was that loud. The driver pulled up infront of the house and got out of the car.

"Okay, ready to do this?" Isane asked. Everyone nodded. The driver opened the door. Hinamori was the first to get out. She gasped.

"Kira?!"

* * *

_Translations://  
Kawaii - Cute_

* * *

_Hey! Hope you liked it! I thought that was a nice twisted! Sorry but I'm going away for a week so you'll have to wait for my next chapter! Sorry! Hope ya like my story though! Kisses! x_


	6. Party Hard Part Two

_Hey! I'm back from me holidays now! I went to butlins so thats where I got one or two of my ideas from! so heres that update I promised!

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Party hard part 2

* * *

**

"Kira?!" Hinamori screamed in disbelief. Kira was her ex-boyfriend. He destoryed Hinamori. He use to be the sweet, romantic kind but then it all changed. The last three months of their relationship where hell for Hinamori. He shouted and called her names very often. One day, kira was kind to her and made her feel special. It was that day the cheatie came up to kira and kissed him in perfect view for Hinamori. Hinamori wept for weeks. Histugaya, her best friend, couldn't stand how this guy could do something so hurtful to her. he was so annoyed that that night he beat Kira up infront of all the girls and the cheatie to prove how much of a wuss he is. No girl that saw this site has been out with him since.

"Is this what you guys were talking about?" she demanded from Rangkiu and Isane. They advoided eye contact with her.

"Well..." Rangkiu began.

"Right, I'm going home!" She sobbed running back to the car.

"No! Momo, wait!" Rukia shouted. "Please, just stay! We won't let him near you" she begged with her puppy dog eyes.

Hinamori sighed. "Fine, I'll stay" She semi-smiled.

"Yay!" All the girls screamed.

"Hey girlies!" Shouted a rather excited Ikkaku. "Party out back! Come'on!" he said, holding nemu's hand and pulling her along. the girls let out a little giggle while following them. Hinamori stared at Kira. 'Why is he here? Noone likes him! Or ... maybe ... someone doesn't like me" she sadly thought.

* * *

Everyone was by the pool, dancing the night away. There was a little stage just near the pool which noone was on. Suddenly, Star Treking came on. 

Rangkiu screamed. "Come'on girls! its our song!" she yelled dragging them all on the stage. Hinamori was stood nearish the middle.They all danced in unisom, same moves, same time. It was an amazing site. Histugaya, who just arrived, was walking up to Renji when he saw Hinamori dancing on stage. He couldn't move his eyes away from her.

"We Come in peace! Shoot to kill! Shoot to kill! Shoot to kill!" the song sang. All the girls were laughing while dancing still. Everyone was watching them and cheering there heads off. A couple more dance songs came on such as Cartoon Heros. All the girls carried on dancing and laughing. The crowd carried on cheering. Histugaya, without noticing, was still staring at her.

All of a sudden, a slow song came on. All the girls came off the stage and started dancing with there guys all apart from Hinamori and Rukia who were to busy awwing at who there friends were dancing with. Rangkiu and Renji, Nemu and Ikkaku, Isane and Yumichika, Tatsuki and Hisgu and Orihime and Ishida.

"Aww there all so kawaii!" Hinamori giggled.

"I Know! I wish I was dancing with someone ... you know who I mean." Rukia smiled.

"Well, don't look now but he's making his way over here." Hinamori giggled.

"Wh..at?" she smiled looking around to see Ichigo standing behide her.

"Hey Rukia. Ya looked really good up there! Like a total red coat! Though you're not wear a red ... coat ..." he mubbled. Hinamori, who was stood Rukia, brought her hand up and hit her head and let out a little ow.

"Th...ank" she smiled.

"So... d..do you wanna .. d...d...da.." He stuttered.

"Dance?" she said sweetly. "I'de love to! Oh! One second!" she said turning to Hinamori, who was still rubbing her head. "Why you rubbing .. nevermind, I don't wanna know! will you be okay on your own while I go dance with Ichigo?" She smiled.

"Errr .. yea! I'll be peachy!" she smiled, poking Rukias sides, giggling. "Have fun!" she sung as Rukia and Ichigo walked to the dance floor. Hinamori was left alone.

Hitsugaya stared at her for a while. 'Okay, It's only one dance. You can ask her for that can't you?' he thought. He took a deep breath and made his way over to her, pushing most people out of the way. However, on the other side of the pool, Kira was making his way over to her aswell. The race began. Who would make it first?

* * *

_Hey! Sorry the chapters not very long but I hope you like it anyway! Please kept reviewing and thanks to everyone who has! Kisses!! xx_


	7. Party Hard Part Three

_

* * *

Hey! Thanks everyone for R&R!! You're all the best! Gives all big hugs Sorry I haven't update in a couple of days but I've been busy and got my new Megatokyo book! D It's really amazing!! But I'm sad because i have to wait till the next book which will be forever!! ( ... Anyway! Back to the story!!_

* * *

Party Hard Part Three

* * *

"Move!" Hitsugaya shouted. He was running through the crowd to get to Hinamori. Many people got in his way. He was getting very irratated. Suddenly, stopped and looked over to Hinamori. He saw a guy approach her. Grinting his teeth, he ran towards them and stop just behide that guy.

"Hey Hinamori-kun!" Kira smiled. Hinamori turned around. Her mouth dropped. "I need to talk to you."

"Doesn't mean she has to listen, does it?" Histugaya said from behide him. Kira, a little taken back, was about to run away but held his ground.

"It doesn't invole you, Torshiro." He stated. "I need to talk to her."

"Kira, leave me alone." Hinamori shouted and walked away. Kira looked to the ground.

"Momo, wait!" Shouted Hitsugaya, and chased after her. She stopped in the middle of the dancefloor. Hitsugaya grabbed her arm. "You okay?" He asked sweetly. She hugged him and started crying. No one notice she was crying as it looked like they were dancing. They could hear a couple of whispers but he ignored them.

"Sh..iro-cha..n" She whimpered. "I..I'm no..t ready to ..talk to.. him" He smiled and began stroking her hair.

"I know, bed wetter, I know." he giggled. "You don't need to talk to him."

She lifted her hair and dryed her tears. As she looked around she giggled. "Oh, I didn't relise I stopped on the dance floor!" she laughed. He giggled a litte then turn back to his normal scowl.

"Erm .. Momo you .." He shook.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Erm .. well .. what I mean is do you .."

"Yes?" She smiled even bigger.

"Hinamori!" Kira cried from behide her. "I._Need_.To.Talk.To.You._Now_!" he shouted at her.

"She doesn't need to talk to you!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Stay out of this, small fry!" Kira shouted. Everyone stopped and turned to the scene. Hitsugaya's face twiched.

"Small fry?" He said, irratated. "**_Small fry?!_**" He shouted. He turned his head a little to Hinamori. "Get back, I don't want to get you hurt." he carmly said. She nodded and walked to Rangkui and Renji.

Hitsugaya ran towards Kira and hit him square on the nose. Kira screamed in pain.

"Oh, come'on! Like that hurt!" Tatsuki cried from the crowd. People began chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight."

"Rangkiu, why is Shiro-chan doing this?" Hinamori whimpered.

"Can't you tell why?" Renji interrupted. "He likes you." his eye's widen and he covered his mouth. Rangkiu enter the conversation and picked up where Renji lefted off to protect Hitsugayas feelings.

"As a best friend so he won't let you get hurt by a jerk!" she fake smiled and ellowed Renji in the stomach. "Right, Renj?" He nodded through his pain.

Hitsugaya was whaling on Kira. Kira through a couple of punches in but wasn't hard. He was in to much pain. Hitsugaya picked him up by his collar. "Don't **_ever _**come near Hinamori **_ever_** again!" He shouted. Neverously, Kira nodded and ran out of the house. Everyone stayed quiet and stared at him. Suddenly, everyone began cheering. Ikkau ran in the middle and shouted "Come on, everyone! It's Party Time!"

Everyone seperated and began dancing again. Hitsugaya walked upto Hinamori to see if she was okay.

"Erm ... Shiro-chan, I..I think I .. want to go home." Hitsugaya was a little taken back by this quote.

"O..oh .. Do you want me walk you?" He asked sweetly. _Please say yes!_ he thought.

"O..Okay!" She smiled "Thanks." He smiled back.

"Okay, Come on then." As they walked out of the house, everyone was staring at them.

"Yay! Yes! Whoo!" Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangkui, Isane and Nemu screamed and cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinamori and Hitsugaya was walking to Hinamori's house. They were talking about things they used to do. Make dens in Hinamori's back garden, play tig, little things like that. They didn't even notice they were holding hands.

"Remember _Fort HitsHina_?" Hitsugaya laughed.

"Hey! It was _Fort HinaHits_!" she giggled. They became quiet. Hinamori was looking at the scenery. The beautiful Cherry Blossom tree's and flowers and the waterfall. It was breath taking. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, thought it was an arkward silence and began thinking of what to say.

"So did you have fun at the party?" He asked sweetly. She looked away.

"Kinda .. It was fun dancing and things but .."

"Kira ruined it?" she nodded. "I swear I could murder him!" Hinamori looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to I just meant I could!"

"Shiro-chan, why did you beat him up?" He was looking in the opposite dieration from her.

"Because ..." He began. "He ... hurt you." she looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Any guy that does that to you ..._ I hurt_!" He said plainly. She smiled.

Looking down, she saw her hand and his were entwined. She softly smiled to herself.

"Shiro-chan..."

"Hmm" He looked at her. Suddenly, she pressed her lips on his. He was suprised but kissed back. She pulled away and smiled.

"Th..anks" She glistened then ran to her door. Hitsugaya stood there in shock. He let a little smile crawl upon his face.

"Yeah .. thanks too" He joyfully whispered. He turned around and excitable jumped to his house. "Thank you"

* * *

_**Me://** Yay yay yay!! ... is it okay?_

_**Rukia://** Aww I think its soooo kawaii!!_

_**Ichigo://** You think chappys are cute though ..._

_**Rukia://** You got a promblem with that?_

_**Me://** You know, I thinking about a IchiRuki in a bit of my story_

_**Rukia://** ..._

_**Ichigo://** ..._

_**IchiRuki://** WHAT?!?!_

_**Me://** **Evil laugh** mwhahaha_


	8. The Phone Calls

**

* * *

The Phone Calls

* * *

**

_Hey! Sorry that I haven't been updating latly. School starts up again next week and been a little busy! So anyway, heres the best I could write with my worlds biggest writers block. Enjoy!!_

* * *

Hinamori ran into her room and slamed the door. She smiled widly and jumped in the air. "Yes!! Whoo!! Hell Yes!!" She screamed and chanted running around her room in circles with her arms out to her sides like she was an aeroplane.

_Ring, Ring._

Hinamori jumped, looking at the phone. Who could that be she thought. She picked it up. "Mushi, Mushi?"

"Mushi, Mushi, Momo!" The voice said.

"Oh, hey Rukia! How are y..."

"Guess what!!" She interupted.

"Erm..."

"Ichigo asked me out!" She said, squeeling.

"Really? Aww good for you Ruki!" She smiled.

"Yes! I have a boyfriend!!" She gloated. Hinamori just giggled, sitting on her bed, twilling her hair in her fingers.

"So, what happened with you and Torshiro?" she giggled.

"Well we ..." _Beep Beep_ "Oh, hold on I have another call." she said changing her caller. "Mushi, Mushi?"

"Ohayo Momo!!" Screamed a very excitable Rangkiu.

"Oh hey, hold on let me put you on three way." She said, pressing a button. "Hey guys! You still there?"

"Yes! Tell us what happened!" Rukia gleamed.

"Well, he walked me home and we were hand in ..." _Beep Beep_! "Sorry guys, incoming call."

"Ignore it! Tell us the good stuff!!" Rangkiu said, a little more that anxious.

She giggled. "Hold up, guys." She smiled, pressing the button again. "Mushi, Mushi?"

"Hey Momo!! Tell me & Nemu what happened!! We're on speaker." Isane yelled.

"Oh, hey guys, hold on." she said pressing her button again. "Hey guys you still there?"

"Yes, we are!"

"Tell us what happened!!"

"Okay, he walked me home and we where hand in hand all the way."

"Aww!" They said in unisom.

"Thats not the best part but you have to wait a min!" she giggled, pressing the button again. "Hey you guys still there?"

"Aye!"

"Well, he walked me home and we were hand in hand all the way"

"Aww thats soo kawaii!!" Nemu said quietly.

"And something else happened but hold on." "Guys, you there still?"

"Yes, now please tell us!"

"Yea please?"

"Okay, well, we...we kissed!" She gleamed. There was no response. "You guys still there?"

"**OMG!!! THAT ... OMG**!!" they shouted in unisom.

She giggled and pressed the button. "Hey, well, we...kissed!! It was so amazing!"

"Hinamori?" She froze and turn bright red.

"_S..Shiro-chan_? I..is that .. you?" She said, red-faced.

"Yeah, its me."

"Oh, one second let me just get rid of who ever else is on the phone then I can talk to you."

"Well, if this is a bad time then .."

"No! Not at all! One second." she said and pressed the button. "Who am I talking to here?"

"Isane & Nemu."

"Good, we kissed and hes on the other line now so.."

"Awww!! That soo cute!! And, understood! Bye momo!!" They shouted and hung up.

She pressed the button again. "Is this Rukia & Rangkiu?"

"Yep!"

"Shiro-chans on the other line so ..."

"We're gone! Bye, have fun!!" They laughed and hung up. She sighed.

"Shiro-chan? You still there?" She asked.

"Yep! I'm here!"

"Oh good" She smiled "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm amazingly great thanks! You?"

"Yes. I'm fine, great actually!" Her pink face was returning back to her normal colour.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that!" Her pink returned.

"So.. Is there something you wanting to talk about or .."

"Well, I was hoping you weren't doing anything tomorrow."

"Oh! H..how co..me?" She stammered.

"Well, I .. I was .. gonna ask if you wanted ... to ... to ... to" He stuttered.

"To...?" she said.

"Oh, sorry! To go to the ... the ..."

"The...?" she giggled.

"Sorry Hinamori. I'm a little, bad at asking this things."

"Asking what things?" she asked, confused.

"Dates ..." he stuttered.

"A..are you asking me out .. on a .. date?" She smiled.

"Well, i..if you want to"

"Okay!" She jumped.

"Re..ally?"

"Uh-hu" she giggled.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night!"

"Okay! Where .. are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see!"

* * *

_**Me://** Oooh!! What do you think?_

_**Ichigo:// **Well, I thought that you were joking around when you said IchixRuki stuff but ... **ARGH!! I HATE YOU!!**_

_**Me://**** (Crys in a corner)**_

_**Rukia://** Ichigo!!_

_**Ichigo://** What?!_

_**Rukia:// **Wh...whats wrong .. dating .. me?_

_**Ichigo://** No..thing...its just ... erm ..._

_**Renji://** You love her, just say it!_

_**Ichigo://** WHAT?! NO! RENJI KEEP OUT OF THIS!!_

_**Renji://** Well, dude, ya can't hide the fact you like her!_

_**Ichigo://** I can't? .. **(Eyes shoot out of eye sockets)** I mean .. I DON'T LIKE HER!!_

_**Me:// ****(Evil laughes)**_


	9. P   P   Pre  ?

**

* * *

P..P...Pre?**

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm soo sorry its been like 5weeks since I last updated! I just gone back to school & everythings all chaotic at the mo. (Year 10, Beginning of GCSE, Oh the joy!) I've had so much coursework its untrue! That school hates me :( pleasee feel my pain!! ... Anyway, on with the story that you've all been waiting to read!!_

* * *

"No ... no ... thats too slugish ... that looks like an alien threw up on it ... that NEEDS an alien to throw up on it! .. Hate it .. hate it more ... ARGH!!" screamed Rukia. She & Hinamori where shopping for there dates that evening. Hinamori almost fell to her feet by how much clothes were thrown on to her by Rukia. 

"Erm ... Ruki .. do we .. really need .. all this?" she stuttered, trying to keep her balance.

"What? Oh!" she giggled at the amount of clothes she picked out. "Gomen! I didn't notice how much I gave you! Come lets go try these on."

"Okay" Hinamori said as they started to walk (_more stubble in Hinamori's case_) towards the changing rooms. "So .. I take it someones a little nevrous about tonight?"

"What makes you say that?" Rukia asked, grabbing a load more clothes on the way there. "**HEY! YOU! GET OFF OF THAT TOP!! ITS MINE**!" she screamed running to this girl & beating her up to win the top. She grabbed the blue & white striped top & walked back to Hinamori and they began trotting to the changing rooms, again.

"Pretty much that .." Hinamori giggled "So, whats wrong?"

She sighed "I .. I don't know. I like him, I really do its just .. I don't really know if .."

"He's the right one?" Momo inturpted

"No, if he likes me!" She sighed

"But, he asked you, why would he like you?"

"I think it was a dare but I don't know."

Hinamori looked a little suprised. "A dare? Why do you think its a dare?"

"Well, do you think Ichigo's the 'emotional' kinda guy?"

"well .. no not really but I don't really know him" she smiled.

"Well" she said, as she opened the changing room curtains. "He's more the 'keep it to himself' type"

"Well, how do you know?" Hinamori said in the changing room next to her. "He could have only just become certain he loves you"

"I hope its that." they giggled.

Around Five mintutes later, the girls came out and saw what each other was wearing.

"Oh my god! I love it!" they both screamed in unison.

* * *

Hinamori was nervous about tonight. She was pacing her room. _What if he forgets? What if he doesn't want to date me? What if its a pity date coz i kissed him?! .. Shut up Hina! Just Shut up!_

"Hina" she heard her mother calling from downstairs.

"Yes mum?" she shouted.

"Phone!" she was confused. _Shiro-chan is picking me up in a mintue, who's calling me now?_ She ran downstairs and grbbed the phone.

"Mushi, Mushi?" She heard a girl crying.

"Hi..hina.."

"Rang? Is that you?"

"I...I need to talk to ... someone"

"I can't I'm sorry, I'm going on a date now with Shiro-chan. Whats wrong?"

"It ... doesn't matter. Have .. fun" she hung up.

"No, wait!" she sighed hanging up. _I wonder what that was about_ She thought. She looked at the clock. 7 o'clock.

**_Knock Knock_**

She jumped out of her skin. "He's here!!" she joyfully whispered, walking towards the door. With a little hesatation, she opened the door.

"Hey!" Said a cherpy Rukia walking threw the door. Hinamori sighed.

"Hey Ruki, please, come in to my house! Enjoy my private space!" she sarcasticly said opening the door wider with her arm out. "What you doing here?"

"Ichigos picking me up here."

"...Why?" she said, pulling a face.

"He said: 'Hitsugaya got a yellow belly & couldn't go threw with the date coz he felt like a baka so I said okay we'll make it a double date and pick them both up at Hinamori' So, here I am!"

"He said he couldn't go threw with it?" Hinamori said with sad eyes.

"Oh! No, sweetie, he didn't mean it like that!" she said, hugging her. "He was a little scared that you wouldn't like him!"

"That I wouldn't like him? Ruki, I.Kissed.Him! Me! That's gotta show that I like him!" she stated with tears in her eyes.

"Huni" she said hugging her again.

**_Knock Knock_**

The girls jumped and stared at the door. "Ya think its gonna be them this time, or did you order Pizza?" Rukia gave her a look and pushed her to the door. "Hey!"

"Its you're house, you answer it!" Rukia smiled. _(If looks could kill, Rukia would be dead)._ Shakely, Hinamori opened the door.

"Hey! .. Wow!" Said a very sweet Shiro-chan. Hinamori giggled. She wore a pink and white striped top with light blue jeans and her pink and white converses. They weren't talking, but sharing a very intermet stare. Sadly, Rukia destroyed it.

"Where's Ichigo?" Hitsugaya looked at her then back at Hinamori.

"Parking the car I think. Go see him" he urged. Hinamori just smiled. Rukia nodded and winked at Hinamori as she skipped down the path.

"So, where we going?" Hinamori asked a cute looking Hitsugaya. He wore a white fitted shirt and black jeans with white trainers.

"Huh? Oh! I thought we could go the fair!" Hinamori smiled.

"The one we went to when we were kids?" He nodded. Her gleaming smile grew bigger.

"Come on!" He giggled, grabbing hold of her hand and running down the path. Walking past Ichigo & Rukia, Hinamori could help but laugh at the sight she sore. The night hadn't even started yet they we're already kissing. Histugaya shook his head and helped Hinamori into his car.

"Hey, Ichigo! We'll see you later!" Without stopping, he lifted his hand in the air and waved goodbye. He chuckled to himself.

* * *

It was half way threw the night. Hitsugaya was playing one of the ball games, trying to win a huge teddy bear of Hinamori. Luckly, he succeed. It was a a white & brown teddy bear with huge, blue eyes. They were laughing, holding hands and talking about random things. All of a sudden, Rukia & Ichigo appeared. 

"So, where you to been?" Asked a giggling Hinamori.

Rukia smiled "Around ..."

The four were talking and laughing as they were on different rides and games. As they were sat on a little table, eatting candy floss, a girl walked over. Hitsugaya seemed to want to get out of the place there and then. He & Hinamori got up & began walking to another game.

"Hitsugaya!" the girl screamed. _First name bases?_ Rukia & Ichigo looked up at them.

"Oh no! That's the girl that likes Torshiro! She'll say anything to .." Ichigo whispered to Rukia. Rukia's eyes grew as she got up and ran over.

"Hitsugaya! Guess what! You're gonna be a daddy! I'm pregant!" The girl screamed giving him a hug. Hinamori looked in shock at the girl.

"P..P..Preg..ant?" She stuttered.

* * *

_**Me://** What ya think?_

_**Ichigo://** You mean .. we didn't even get on the date and we where kissing?_

_**Me://** ... Yep_

_**Renji://** Get in there Ichi!!_

_**Rukia://** (Ahem)_

_**Ichigo://** haha Renji got in trouble!_

_**Renji://** Shurrup! Nadge will protect me!_

_**Me://** ..._

_**Renji://** Nadge? ... Awww man!!_

* * *


	10. Nooo!

**Noooo!**

* * *

_Hey! This ones been a quicker update cause I had the idea when I was in blackpool for me sisters birthday (Happy 17th btw Jen!) so I wrote it down and decided that I'll let ya'll know what the hells happening! So .. Here we go again!_

* * *

"Pre..pregnant?" Hinamori quaked. She looked at Him with sorrow eyes. "How .. could you?" She almost whispered. Tears began to trekal down her cold face. 

"Momo, she's not .. " He began.

"How could you?!" She yelled at him. Shaking her head, she ran away.

"Noo! Momo! Shes lieing! Hinamori!" but she was already gone. His sad face turned to anger as he looked at the girl. "Why do you have to ruin my life?!" he aggressively screamed. Hr picked up his feet and began to run after Hinamori.

As he left, Rukia & Ichigo ran up to the girl that destoryed Momo & Shiro-cha'ns date.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Rukia screamed, slapping the girl in the face. The girl touched the side of her cheek where moments ago she was slapped. In shock of what happened, she lopsided a smile.

"I think I'm Rei!" She yelled.

"Don't start getting cocky with me! Don't you **DARE** start getting cocky with me you worthless piece of crap!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She lifted her arm, ready to punch her.

"Rei, can't you see he doesn't like you!" Ichigo said carmly, as he held Rukia back from causing to much damage.

"If you truly liked him, you'de make sure he's not sad instead of causing his pain!" Rukia struggled from Ichigo's grasp.

"Like he would EVER get you pregga's!" Ichigo laughed.

"Well, I am pregnant! .. Maybe not with his kid but .. oh the joy of twisting the truth" The girl laughed at ran off.

Rukia screamed. "Come back here you! Argh! Let me go Ichi!" Ichigo moved her in the direction of the car.

"Ruki, we gotta go find Hinamori! She won't believe Torshiro, she'll believe you though!" he gallantly said. Rukia stopped struggling and looked at him. They smiled.

"I'm so glad you're my boyfriend, Ichi" she smiled. Their hands touched and their lips met.

* * *

Hitsugaya was panting as he ran after Hinamori. 

_Blah! I can't believe that girl told momo that she was pregnant with MY kid!_ he thought_. I wouldn't touch her even if she was the last girl alive!_

_Beep Beep_

He stopped and looked behide him.

"Hey, whitey! Looks like ya could use a car!" An orange haired boy shouted from his car. He smiled.

"Good timing, Strawberry!" he shouted, jumping into the back of the car.

* * *

Running. That's all she could do. She couldn't stop. Tears began to pour like waterfalls from her eyes. She needed to get away, it doesn't matter where, just as long as she was alone. 

_I .. I can't .. believe it!_ she stopped and fell to her knees. All she could do was break down.

"Now, now sweetie, things are gonna stop hurting real soon."

She jumped out of her skin. "W..who's there?" she stuttered scanning the place she stopped in. It was a dark black ally with no one around. "Who are you?"

"Now, do you really want to know my name?" She turned around.

"Argh!" she gasped.

"Its Aizen!" she looked down. Blood treakled from her onto the floor. Something siver shone from her stomach. She looked forward to see the light. No, wait, two lights. Like the carhead lights. Everything started to dim.

"Noooo!" Screamed a white-haired boy, running towards her. She couldn't tell who it was. Her world became black.

"Sh..iro...chan" she whispered as she fell into his arms.

"Mo's .. please .. please wake up! Call 999!" He screamed at those in the car. "Please, momo, don't go! I need you! I need to tell you something! Please!" she cried.

"Hins, oh my god! Wh...who did this to her?" Hitsugaya looked around. No one was there. He never saw Aizen.

"Momo, please .. wa..wake up!" he softly whispered. His world bled infront of him. He touched her cheek. "Please .." she watched the blue and red lights shine on her skin as the pulled up next to him. "I'll find who ever did this. I'll make them pay"

* * *

_**Me://** ... what ya th.._

_**Ichigo://** You made us kiss **AGAIN!**_

_**Me://** My god Ichigo!_

_**Hitsugaya://** You're really selfish Strawberry! Hinamoris just been stabbed & all you can think about is how you and Rukia kissed again!_

_**Renji://** yer, Ichi, Hitsugaya's gotta wait for his kiss again cause .._

_**Hitsugaya://** **RENJI YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**_

_**Me://** oh dear lord .._

_**Rukia://** Right back at cha!_


	11. Sleepless nights

**Chapter 11 - Sleepless nights**

* * *

_Right, before I begin anything, I'de wanna say THANKYOU SO MUCH JADE!! This girl has been such an inspration to me and I want to let you all know so I'm not a credit taker! Thanks babe! Happy 15th by the way! Hope you like! Here we go again!_

* * *

His head began to pound as he stared down at her. _T..this is all my fault,_ he thought. Anger and pain twisted onto his face. He let one or two loose tears free. He world lay in front of him. The room was still. Only the beeping of the monitors made sound, everything else stayed silent. He put her hand in his. It fit like a glove.

"Hins," he began "Please, w..wake up" His head fell to the floor. "Please."

It had been about two weeks since the accient. He sat and watched her the hold time. The glass door slide open.

"Mr. Torshiro," said a female doctor. He looked up from were his eyes were rested (which so happenes to be on Hinamori)

"Y..yes?" he stuttered.

"We have got the results back from the labs,"

"And ..?" he said with a little hope in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but she's in a coma." he's eyes fell to the floor. "The longer it takes, the lest likly she'll ever .."

"No!" he shouted at her. "Please! Fine another way to wake her! Please wake her!" he begged.

"I'm so sorry, if theres anything I could do, I would but .."

_Beep Beep Beep_.

"Hinamori ..?" he asked. She was shaking in her bed.

"Nurse! We need help! She's having a seisure!" Hitsugaya's heart started racing.

"A...a .. seisure?" He screamed. "Hinamori!"

"Nurse please take him outside." the doctor said.

"No! Please, let me stay!"

"Look, if you want her to survive, you'll have to stay outside." Hitsugaya stopped struggling. _Hins .. _He nodded and walked out, looking threw the little window._ Please, lord, let her be alright._ He prayed. He lay down on the couches outside of her room. Without really noticing, his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep.

* * *

_Darkness feel upon the place. Hitsugaya didn't know where he was. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds he could hear around him._

_"Shi..ro...chan" He heard an angelic voice whispered. He opened his eyes and stared at the site infront of him. Blue eyes stared straight threw piercing hole in his heart. He gasped._

_"Hin...amo..ri?" he whispered. He felt something cold in his hand. Looking at the object, he gasped. Something sivler shone in his eyes, a knife. "Noo!" he screamed. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground surround by a pool of her own blood. "No! Hina! Please!" He looked back at the knife in his hand. The sivler shine grew brighter and brighter until he was blinded by it. The room he was in turned white._

_**Where am .. I? **he thought._

_He begand walking forwards. Under his feet, he felt something soft and wet. Looking, he saw grass. Turning around, he saw he was in the park near Hinamori's home. He heard laughter and swings being swung. He smiled looking at the sight._

_"I can go higher then you Shiro-chan!"_

_"No you can bet wetter momo!"_

_"Thats not fair Shiro-chan!" They giggled. He walked over to them. Little Hitsugaya got up and picked a dasiy and put it in Hinamoris hair. "You look really nice with this in your hair momo!" he said sweetly. She smiled._

_"Thank you, Shiro-chan. You're really nice!" she smiled. He smiled in return then his face turned back to his noramal scowl._

_"Yeah well, don't start telling anyone!" he folded his arms, looking away. She giggled._

_"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek and running down the pathway to her house. He smiled to himself and walked the other way to go home._

_Hitsugaya (Note:// the real one) smiled to himself. **Why can't things be this simple? **__Looking up to the sky, he closed his eyes._

_When he reopened them, he was back in the black ally knelt down by his Hinamori. "I'm sorry." he cried._

* * *

"Mr. Torshiro?" The doctor said gentally. He woke up, shocked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't been sleeping well since .." The doctor nodded in understandment. "How's Hinamori?"

"She lost alot of blood in the accient." She looked away. "We need to give her blood." He nodded.

"How much?"

"About a lilter."

"And this would wake her up?"

"It will make her better." He nodded. "The only problem is, we don't have any blood of her type and we might not beable to find a donner"

He looked down. "What is her blood type?"

"AB"

"Test my blood. If I'm the same, you can use mine." The doctor nodded.

"You sure?" He nodded.

"I'de do anything for her." He said looking threw the window onto Hinamori sound asleep. _I'll save you this time. I promise._

* * *

_**Me:// **Woo! What ya think?_

_**Hitsugaya:// **One problem, what if I'm not AB Blood type?_

_**Me://** Erm .. well ... I didn't think of that!_

_**Ichigo://** Well, always see if Rukias AB! The chick HATES needles she has Issues._

_**Rukia://** ICHIGO!!!!_

_**Renji://** Haha! Now Ichigo's getting in trouble!_

_**Ichigo:// **Well, Nadge will protect me! She likes me more!_

_**Me://** ..._

_**Ichigo:// **Aww, Man!_


	12. Last Moments

* * *

Could it be

* * *

Chapter 12 - Last Moments

* * *

_Heyaa guys! How are ya all? Thanks so much for my reviews! I love you all! Anywho, I'm thinking of doing a new story along with this one! It was probs gonna be a IchiXRuki one for have LOTS of HitsuXHina aswell! But, don't worry, I'll still be doing this one too. Anyway, its just an idea. Tell me if ya think I should do that story. By the way, a shout out to two of my mates. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATRIN & JASMINE! HOPE YA BOTH HAVE GREAT DAYS!! . Anyway! Heres me next chapter of this story! Hope ya like it!

* * *

_

Pacing the corridor, Hitsugaya shook in annoyance.

"Come on .. Come on!" he shouted. Ichigo, looking up from the magazine he was reading, giggled to himself.

"Dude, chill .." He said, carmly. Hitsugaya stopped in mid-walk.

"Chill?" He whispered. Irratance could be heard in his voice. "**CHILL**?!" He screamed, facing him. Jumping across the table, he grabbed the orange haired boy's coller. "**YOU WANT ME TO** **CHILL**?!" He lifted his arm back, ready to punch him. "How the hell would you feel if Rukia was in hospital because of you and you're blood could save her? How would you feel if you had to wait around for god know's how long just to find out if it could!"

Ichigo shook his head. "I .. I'm sorry Hits .. I ... I know how you feel. My ... mum... " He stopped and looked away. Hitsugaya let go of him. Hearing Ichigo mention his mum was heartbreaking even to his ears.

"Hey man, I'm sorry it's just..." Ichigo nodded in understandment.

"I know man, ya don't need to say it." he smiled, bearly.

"It's just .. she's the first one I've ever .."

"Loved?" Rukia said, walking around the corner with a drink tray and three drinks in it. One was Chocolate shake, one was strawberry shake and the other was hot chocolate. She smiled as she pass them their drinks and sat next to Ichigo. Hitsugaya gave her an evil look.

"Where have you been?!" He yelled. She gave him a funny look and pointed at the drinks. "Grr." He grunted folding his arms. "Argh! Where the hell is that doctor?!" Hitsugaya screamed, looking at the door next to him.

"Hey! Just be patient, I heard that there was a car accident & two teens are now in this hospital so they have to deal with them first."

"No! Screw them! Hinamori should be their first priority!" he echoed down the corridor.

"Erm .. Mister Torshiro, we need you to come this way." Hitsugaya stood still. It felt like all the air just left the room.

"O..O..ka..y" He stutter, slowly following the nurse into a room. Rukia looked at Ichigo with worried eyes. He smiled and but his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay. Medicine has improved since.." Ichigo began but was caught of guard from the hug Rukia gave him. This was Rukia's first real boyfriend as her only other cheated after 2days.

"I'm sorry .." She whispered in his embrace. He nodded. She lented on him in a comfy persition and waited for Hitsugaya. _Come on, Please let him be the right one!

* * *

_

Whilst in the waiting room Hitsugaya was took into, Hinamori was resting in a peaceful looking slumber. He sat on a stool in the middle of the room twisting his thumbs. The nurse left him on his own and told him that the doctor would be on his way shortly. Looking around him, he saw posters, files, computers and Xrays. Disinfectant could be smelt around the room. It felt cold in there; cold like ice. He couldn't even think straight because of all the stress. Creakingly, the door opened. Jumping, he enter back into reality.

"Erm .. Mister Torshiro, is it?" a male doctor said looking at his pinboard. He just nodded at him. "Ah, yes. I..I think you might want to sit down."

"..I AM sat down" He said with a funny look.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry .. I've not been getting much sleep cause of doing this results." he chuckled.

"Doctor, please. Just tell me!" He snapped.

He nodded "As you wish." He turned the page over on his pinboard. "Hitsugaya Torshiro, Age 16, Blood type ..." Hitsugaya was sat on the corner of his stool. "A.." He smiled. "& Height ..."

"WHAT?!" He yelled as loud as he could that half the block heard his scream. "Doc! Please tell me I'm a AB not an A!! Please!" The doctor frown and looked down.

"I..I'm sorry." He whispered, exiting the room. Hitsugaya stood in shock._ I..I'm not the one! Oh god, she'll die & its all my fault!_ Without even noticing, tears began rolling down his face.

"Hinamori!" he screamed.

Moments later, he stormed out of the room. He slamed the door open and march straight to Hinamori's ward. Rukia & Ichigo jumped at the noise and saw him stomping. Rukia shook her head and cried. Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him. Nurse's all looked at him marching down the corridoor and looked away. They understood what was wrong. He finally came to the door; her door. Gently pushing it, he walked in to see her lieing there, asleep. He closed his eyes to remember her every movement. He walked over and held her hand. It was as smooth as a new borns skin. Suddenly, she began having another seisure. The doctors rushing in and hurried him out. Once he was outside, he start punching the wall. Soon, he began bleeding yet he never stopped. Rukia was about to grab his hand and stop him but Ichigo held her back and shook his head. He knew he had to get it out. Hitting it harder and harder, he felt to the ground in tears. Everyone just stared at him. Rukia let tears roll down her face. She knew what she had to do. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she ran off. Ichigo tried to run after her but she was already gone. Hitsugaya was left alone. Gasping for air, his version dimmed and he became unconscious.

* * *

_**Me:// Okay, what do you think about this?**_

_**Renji:// It's a little short .. isn't it?**_

_**Me:// You always pick out the faults don't you?**_

_**Renji:// .. Well thats cause you didn't stick up for me when Rukia shouted at me!**_

_**Me:// Thats cause u deserved that!**_

_**Rukia:// Okay! Don't make me shout at both of you!**_

_**Me && Renji:// .. Sorry Ruki .  
**_


	13. Here I Am

* * *

**Could it be

* * *

Here I Am**

* * *

_Okay, Okay, first thing is, I LOVE YOU JADE!! YOUR MY INSPRATION! THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR BEING AT MY SIDE AND RIDDING MY WRITERS BLOCK! BABE YA THE BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD! LOVEE YOU! .. on with thee story!

* * *

_

Light shone into his eyes. His vision regain focus. Looking around, he was confused. Where am i? Suddenly, a head bobbed over his. At first, he couldn't tell who it was.

"Hina...mo..ri?" he whispered. The head shook.

"No, it's Rukia. Ichigo! He's waking up!" She shouted. Ichigo ran into the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly. He shook his head and began blinking to see better.

"Wh..ere..?"

"Hitsugaya! Thankgod you're okay man! Never do that again dude!" Ichigo said, walking into the room.

"Do .. what?" he stutter. "Ouch!" he yelped. Looking at his hands, he saw they were bandged up. "Why are my hands all .. and where am I .. and where Hinamori?" He questionly asked.

"Dude, don't you remember anything?" Hitsugaya just shook his head. "You were out cold for a week!"

"Then, Oh. My. God! Who's looking after Hinamori?! How is she?" He pushed the bed covers off of him and ran out the room. In shock, Rukia and Ichigo ran after him.

The corridor was long and thin. Eye's glared down at him as he ran. Seeing her ward, he jumped through the door. _Gasp!_ He stood still; still as a statue.

"Whe...where is she?" Rukia and Ichigo walked out the room leaving him alone. "Where's Hinamori?!" He screamed.

"Here I am .. Shiro-chan"

* * *

_**Me://** Okay, This is the shortest chap I'm gonna do its just i could of left it on such a hanger! Don't worry, it's not the last chap theres gonna be much more to come!_

_**Renji://** .. oh joy_

_**Me://** (Death Glare) Grrr_

_**Ichigo://** Yeah .. Maybe you should wind up the writer Renji, she can cut you out._

_**Me://** (Thinks evily and writes plans) Mwahahahaha!!_

_**Renji://** (Scared) .. Sorry Nadge!!_

_**Me://** Anyway, I'll update asap!! R&R Loveee you! Kisses xx

* * *

_


	14. Romeo & Juliet

* * *

**Could It Be**

* * *

**Romeo & Juliet**

* * *

_Heyaa! Thanks for all the reviews people have given me! I loveee you! .. Anyway .._

* * *

"Mo...mo?" He stutter in shock. His eyes were fixed on the site infront of him. She smelt the same; looked it too! But, something in the back of his mind told him she was an illusion. He moved closerand place his hand gentle on her cheek. "Yo..ur..here? Your there! Your Alive!" He yelled in joy. Grabbing her hands, he threw them over his shoulders and hugged her for dear life. She smiled, letting one or two loose tears fall. "Thankgod. If you ever .. I'de die!" She giggled.

"So your my Romeo then?" She giggled.

"Only if you'll be my Juliet!" He playfully replyed. Smiling, he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "Thankgod your okay Momo!" He whispered again. She grabbed his hand and began caressing it and gentle brushed her lips upon it.

"How did ..?" she began.

"The wall. It hit me .. again and again .. and again" He smiled. She giggled.

"It hit .. you?" she said in confustion.

"Well, when you put it like that!" They laughed. She looked away from him and let more tears roll.

"Momo? What is it? Whats wrong?" He asked holding her hand.

"It's just .. that .. girl she .."

"No! Hinamori, its not like that! I swear! You're the only one I love and I swear I never nor would ever touch her!" She lifted her head up.

"What did you say?" She said.

"I said, I would never touch her!" She smiled shaking her head.

"Before that bit." He looked puzzled. A moment later, he could put and smiled.

"I said, you're the only one I love."

"Oh, Shiro-chan!" She smiled, hugging him again. "Don't worry, Ichigo told me about it all. Rukia punched her! Whooop Rukia!" She giggled in Hitsugayas chest. Lifting her head to his ear, she whispered "I Believe You. I Love you too." and she pulled away. Wrapping his arms around her wasit, he pulled her closer. He pressed his lips into a kiss pose and moved closer to her. Thoughts ran threw her head. _Am I ready? Will I be good enough for him? Can I do this?_ She composed herself and began movin in as well. There lips drew closer and closer. They were so close they could feel each others breath.

"Hey Hina.." Rukia shouted walking into the room. They part seperated and moved away. She smiled "Sorry .. but your mums here." she said as Rukias mum walked in after her.

"Momo! How are you feeling sweetie?" she smiled giving her a hug.

"I'm okay, mum." She sweetly said.

"Sweetie, who did this to you?!" Hitsugaya purked up at this. He complete forgot to ask that.

"I .. I don't know .. how its .. possible!" She said, lighthead. Hitsugaya came to her side and aided her to the bed next to them. Her mum was in shock. She knew who she was on about. Hitsugaya sat next to her left in the dark. She began crying again. She lent her head on Hitsugaya shoulder. Putting his arm around her, he began swaying. "I thought he was dead! Never to hurt us again mum! You told me he was dead!"

"Sweetie I .. " Hitsugaya had a blank face.

"Who ..?" he asked them.

Hinamori took a deep breath. "Shiro-chan .. It was Aizen. My Father"

* * *

_**Me//** :) What do ya think?_

_**Renji//** You mean, it wasn't some stranger he had a connection with her?!_

_**Me//** .. Yeah_

_**Renji//** Wow thats deep_

_**Ruki&Ichi//** ..._

_**Me//** ... R&R XX_

* * *


	15. Nightmares

**

* * *

Could it be?

* * *

Nightmares**

* * *

_I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner its just i have a lot of stuff going on at the moment like i have a solo! Wooo! lol and just loads of stuff at school thats been going on but its here now! so YAY:) hope ya like! On with the story!_

* * *

"A..A..Aizen?!" Torshiro yelled. Normally, Hitsugaya doesn't get scared but Aizen was his childhood nightmare. Aizen wasn't the kind of father people have nor would want. He wasn't the go to when you're lonley or scared. He waas the one who made you lonley and scared. He was abusive. Everyday, he abused Mrs Hinamori. He hit, punched, kicked, everything. Momo swear's once she seen him rape her. Momo always hid in the wardrobe when he came home from the bar. She saw everything from a little crack it the door of the wardrobe. One day, momo went to the park with Torshiro. 

_"I can go higher then you Shiro-chan!"_

_"No you can bet wetter momo!"_

_"Thats not fair Shiro-chan!" They giggled. Little Hitsugaya got up and picked a dasiy and put it in Hinamoris hair. "You look really nice with this in your hair momo!" he said sweetly. She smiled._

_"Thank you, Shiro-chan. You're really nice!" she smiled. He smiled in return then his face turned back to his normal scowl._

_"Yeah well, don't start telling anyone!" he folded his arms, looking away. She giggled._

_"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek and running down the pathway to her house. He smiled to himself and walked the other way to go home. Suddenly, he heard a scream. Spinning on his heel, he saw Momo running back towards him. She ran to him and hugged him as she was frightened. Confused as he was, he heard a metal bar hit the swing post._

_"Shi...ro-chan .. he's .. here!" she cried in Torshiros embrace. frightened himself, he stepped infront of her._

_"You...get.away.from.that.bitch!" Aizen screamed, whacking the metal bar in his hands onto the swing post again. His face looked demented._

_"L..l...leave us ... alone!" he stuttered. Aizen gave him and even dirty look. Torshiro grabbed Momos and began to run._

_**BASH!**_

_Torshiro fell to the ground, surrounded by his own blood. Momo screamed at the sight of her close friend. She stopped and looked behide her where her so called father stood._

_"Pl..ease! Don't!" She pleded through her tears. Nothing she could do would stop him. He raised his metal bar above his head. She scruched her eyes shut. He brought his arm down with such speed._

"Mum! You said he was dead!" she cried into Torshiro's shoulder. Torshiro was still in shock.

"Please, Momo, we'll talk about this when we get home." She felt uncomfortable being in Torshiro's prestents. She always felt sorry for him.

"Mum, please, just tell me!" She cried. Sighing, her mother spoke.

"Aizen, that man, he was arrested when the police found you and Hitsugaya. unconsious," She said holding back her own tears. "They knew it was him as he had connections to you and .. the Histugayas." Torshiro sat in shock.

"He..he had a connection .. to me?" he whispered. Mrs Hinamori covered her mouth in shock. She forgot; he didn't know.

"Oh, it doesn't matter Hitsugaya." she smiled, fakely.

"I..if he was was in jail, how did .. was he let free?" Wiping away her tears, she struggled to answer that question.

"N...n...no .. h..he...broke...f..f..free" she barely whispered.

"When?!" he screamed. He wanted to know, he needed to know.

"Th...the night .. Mo..mo was .." She couldn't hold it in much longer. She bursted into tears. Momo sat in shock.

"YOU LIAR!" she screamed. "YOU LIED TO A SCARED LITTLE GIRL!" she cried as she ran out the room. Torshiro stood to his feet, looking Mrs Hinamori, who was in tears.

"Momo, wait!" He shouted running after her. When he reached outside the room, no one was there. No Rukia and Ichigo. No nurse's. Just Momo and .. some guy dressed in black.

"Momo..." He whispered to her. She stood their in shock.

"A Histugaya." the man said. "I have history with your family. All of them have tried to put me away. Of course, I killed the two that were the most victimizing towards me. Riku and Kurani Hitsugaya." Torshiro mouth dropped.

"M..um...d..ad?" he whispered. "You're the one that killed them?!" he screamed. The man nodded.

"You would have been dead too, if it wasn't for your bitch of an aunt who through me in jail in the first place. Akemi. I'll never forget that name." he said, determinedly. Momo covered her mouth. _Akemi put him in jail?_ she thought to herself. "Now, I'll kill you, and deal with you later..."

"Shiro .. chan!" she whispered. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

"L...l..leave us .. alone!" he screamed. Aizen smiled.

"I remember this picture. Do you? Ya know whats coming next?" he evily laughed and walked towards a pipe and pulled out a bar. He rasied the bar above his head. "Something like lights out"

* * *

_**Me..//**..Erm...what do ya ..._

_**Torshiro..//** I AM NOT A WIMP! I don't have nightmares!_

_**Momo..//** Shiro-chan_

_**Torshiro..//** .. And another thing, do you think I would beable to kick Aizen's fuc.._

_**Momo..//** Shiro-chan!_

_**Me..//** Okay .. R&R :)

* * *

_


	16. Its Not Time

**_

* * *

Could It Be?

* * *

It's Not Time_

* * *

**_Okay, Sorry about the last chapter being so confusing. Let me clear some things up. It is Aizen in the Hospital. On the Chapter Last Moments, it says "Rukia let tears roll down her face. She knew what she had to do. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she ran off" thats the only clue I'm giving you on how Hinamori awoke! ;) Anyway, this chapter may clear some things up for ya!_

* * *

Panting, they stood there. Toushiro could feel the sweat on his back. He stared at the man who killed his family, the one who ruined his childhood. He saw him raise his bar. Bravely, he pushed Momo into the room behide him and glided under Aizen and kicked the bottom of his legs causing him to loose balance. Startled, Aizen dropped his bar and fell to the ground. Toushiro grabbed the bar and whacked Aizen over his head causing him to loose consciousness. Toushiro, shocked at what he just did, ran into the room Momo and her mother were in and dragged them out.

"S..Shiro..chan!" Momo squealed, hugging him. "Thank god you're okay!" she sighed in his embrace.

"We have to go before he wakes up!" he shouted dragging them to his car.

"Hitsugaya, what did you do?!" Mrs Hinamori screamed.

"Let's just say, he won't wake up for .." he stopped. _How the hell...?_ Something impossible stood infront of him. Aizen.

"I Hate When Dick Headed Children Think They Can Beat Me!" he yelled, punching Toushiro in his face. Momo screamed. He cocked his head to face her. "This is all **YOU'RE FAULT**!" he yelled to her. Toushiro clenched his fist and punched Aizen back in the face.

"Hey! Bastard! Look at me! She had nothing to do with you being such a prat!" Tourshiro yelled. Aizen, offened, turned and looked at him.

"A Hitsugaya dare's to speak down to me. I'll kill you!" he shouted. Momo began to cry.

"W..WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed. "We did nothing to you!"

"Oh, well now I think of it .. you never _did _do anything to me. But that doesn't mean I won't kill you for it!" he screamed. It went quite. Sirenes could be heard. "Damn! What now!" he yelled. "Don't worry I'll be back!" he shouted, running away. Momo fell to her knee's and began crying. Toushiro knelt next to her and stroked her hair.

"Shhh .. it's okay. He's gone." he whispered.

"Yes, but he's coming back!" she whinced. The police came and cleared the area. Hitsugaya Akemi, Head Officer, walked over to them.

"Toushiro, what happened?" she asked. "Was it .. Aiz...en?" she stutter. Toushiro nodded. She closed her eye's and looked away. "Guy's! We have to winden our seach on Aizen. Once we found him, put him in a mental home!" she shouted to her team. "It's not save here anymore.." She whispered to Toushiro.

"Kind of figgered that."

"Toushiro, what happened here? Did you hurt him at all?" he looked away. "Oh no, Toushiro, he's gonna be looking for you first!" she said worried.

"Akemi, did .. did he kill my parents?" he stutter. Her eye's looked shocked.

"How did you ..?" she asked.

"Him. He told me he killed them for being the most_ victamising_ to him." she hugged him to make sure he was okay.

"You're mum and dad worked undercover. They were the best in the bus.."

"Akemi, you're not helping! I knew all that, you never told me it was Aizen that killed them! I was only 18months!" he whaled. Akemi looked away.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't the time. It took me 5years to put him in jail after that. I wanted to tell you but, I .. I couldn't! If you were anything like you father you'de kick the guys ass by now!" she giggled, slightly.

"Am I anything like my dad?" he asked. Akemi let tears roll down her face. She turned around and walked back to her team. _I'm sorry, Toushiro, it's not time._

* * *

_**Me..//** Maybe this cleared things up abit? .. or not ya know whatever float's ya boat._

_**Renji..//** Rukia floats Ichigo's ;)_

_**Ichigo..//**:O! You baka ka! I hate you_

_**Renji..// (With pin board)** Note how he is not denying it!_

_**Ichigo..//** I.. er... ah.. GRR!_

_**Me..//** ... R&R!  
_


	17. Pinky Promises & Snowdrops

* * *

Could It Be 

* * *

**Pinky Promises & Snowdrops **_Oh my god! I am so sorry I haven't updated in 3months :S I didn't think it was that long, you know! Have been through alot latly though. But anyway, no excuse's :D Heres the next chapter :D _

_Before you read on though, _

_Yuffie - Mrs Hinamori _

_Giz - Mr Hinamori Just so no one gets confused._

* * *

He began pacing his room. _What does she mean it's not time yet? They were my parents! I have the right to know ... don't I? Is it still hard for her to talk about them? I know he was her brother, but he was my dad!_ "Arghhh!" He yelled, grabbing the sides of his hair and crouching down. He sighed. _I guess I'll have to wait, at least, until Aizens behind bars again. _

**Knock Knock**

"What?" Shouted Toushiro. 

"You Okay?" Akemi said with a hint of worry in her voice. He crossed his room to the door and opened it slightly. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked. 

"No reason. It's just," She sighed "You've been a little qutie since you came home from the hospital, yesterday." 

"Oh, sorry." he whispered. 

"It's okay, just as long as you're alright." He nodded. "Anyway, hurry up and get changed! The Hinamori's will be here in a bit." Toushiro's face twisted. 

"Wh..What?" he mubbled. 

"The Hinamori's. Their staying here a few days. Aizen doesn't know where we live so he couldn't track them down. Just here until we can get them saftly out of the country." 

"Out of the country?!" Yelled Toushiro. Akemi nodded. "But . But .." 

"I know, but they will only be out of the country until we put Aizen back into jail." 

"Well, the sooner the better." 

**Ring. Ring.**

"Thats them! Get changed!" She smiled and ran downstair to the door. Rushing back into his room, he threw on some old, torn jeans and a baggy, black and white "The Ramones" top. He flew out of his room, across the landing and down the banisterinto the living room. Akemi walked past him with a tray of tea and biscuits. She shook her hair at him. "What have I told you about that, Toushiro!" She yelled. Rolling his eyes, he followed her into where the Hinamori's were sat. Yuffie _(Mrs Hinamori)_ was sat perched on the edge of the chair. Reno was watching over Kai and Yume was watching over Skye, the newborn. Giz _(Mr Hinamori)_ was stood staring out the window for any signs of Aizen. He and Yuffie married last year in the spring but where together soon after Aizen was jailed. Kai and Syke were his children. Momo wasn't though. She was that monsters child. Momo was sat on the sette, smiling at the boy that just walked in the room, Toushiro. 

"Yuffie, Giz, we need to talk." Akemi spoke, softly. 

Giz nodded. "Reno, Yume, Please take Kai and Syke into another room to play whilst we disgust things." They nodded to him. 

"Theres a playroom down the hall on the left" Akemi said. 

"Thankyou." Said Yume, following Reno. 

"Momo, you want to go with?" Yuffie asked. She shook her head. 

"No, I'm okay, unless you want me to go .." 

"Come on, we can go for a walk." said Toushiro grabbing his coat. She nodded and followed him out the back door. 

"Right, Yuf, Giz. This is serious .." 

* * *

Walking over the field that was at the back of the house, Toushiro and Momo were smiling and talking about old times. It turned silent. 

".. I .. I can't believe he's back." She whispered to him. 

"It'll be okay, Akemi's on the case! She's the one that put him in the slammer in the first place!" Toushiro comforted. 

"But ... but ... he killed your mum and dad and almost killed you! .. Twice!" She cried. 

"Oh, Oh Momo, don't cry!" He said, hugging her. "Shhh, don't cry. Everything will be okay, I promise." She lifted her head off of his shoulder and looking into his eyes. 

"Pinky?" She stuttered. 

He laughed. "Pinky Promise!" 

"Thankyou." She said, breaking out of the embrace and carried on walking. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh my god! I haven't been here in years!" Two rows of red Cherry Blossom Trees stood in alinment with eahother. 

"I knew this place would make you feel better." 

"Thankyou, Shiro-chan" She said hugginh him. Pulling away, they stared into eachothers eyes, still holding eachother. Toushiro looked at her small, pink, smooth lips, then back at her eyes. He lent in and gentally placed his lips onto hers. His mouth was partially open with her top lip in between his. Their kiss was short but passionate. Fireworks seemed to go off in their minds. It was sweet and seemed so right that after all this time, they were together. A drop of snow feell down fom the heavens and on to their noses tht touched ever so slightly. Momo pulled away, giggling. She sighed happily and looked up to the sky where snow began to fall from. Toushiro stared at her and smiled. He followed her head and looked up at the sky, too. 

Hit. 

Toushiro, a little shocked, looked down at his coat. A white splat of snow was melting down onto his jeans. 

"Haha! I hit you!" Screamed a giddy Momo. He laughed whilst picking up snow. He cured it into a ball and was abot to throw it until .. 

"Momo?" She was gone. Where ..? 

Hit. 

"Haha! Got you from the back!" She smiled. He threw the ball and got her in the stomache. They had an all-out snowball fight. Moments later, Toushiro fell over a rock hidden under snow. He fell onto Momo in an arkward posision. He smiled and lent down and kissed her again. More snowdrops fell upon them as they shared their kiss. 

"TOUSHIRO! MOMO! COME BACK IN!" Shouted Akemi. Startled, they arose, red cheek and began running to the house, hand in hand. 

* * *

_**Me../** Oh my god. Sorry for the long wait! _

_**Renji../** Yeah .. & It was a crap chapter, too! _

_**Me../** I am Really gonna kick your ass Mister Renji! _

_**Ichigo../**_ _haha Owned!!_

**_Renji../_ _Shut the hell up!_ **

_**Rukia../** Awwh, Don't they make a sweet couple :) _

_**Renji../** What the hell? I'm not gay! _

_**Rukia../ **I ment Momo and Histugaya! _

_**Renji../** Oh .. I knew that! _

_**Me../** A.. Nevermind. R&R Please :)_


	18. Death

**

* * *

Could It Be

* * *

Death**

* * *

_Thanks Everyone that reviewed :D I hope you like my story. Please tell me if I've crossed the line with the .. strange-ness of it haha! Been feeling really sick lately :( Anyway, on with the story :D_

* * *

"Toushiro! You know better! Aizen is somewhere out there!" Akemi yelled. Toushiro and Momo left the house for a walk _(amongst other things)_and had just arrived back. Akemi dragged Toushiro away into the Kitchen to 'talk'.

"Look, I'm sorry! It seemed a good idea at the time!" He boldly stated.

"A good idea?! You put both yourself and Hinamori Momo in danger! Don't feed me _'It seemed a good idea at the time'_crap!" Akemi snapped back at him. Toushiro was shocked. He'd never seen Akemi like this before.

"Akemi, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"No, Toushiro, I'm** NOT** okay! .." She yelled. "He's back." Her facial expression changed from angry to scared. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you."

"It's okay." He said, looking at the floor. "I've .. never seen you so scared before, Akemi."

"Toushiro, you didn't see it." She smacked her mouth the second those words slip out. His eye's widened.

"See? .. See what?" He pressure.

"Please, Tou.." she began.

"NO! Akemi, you keep telling me it's not time. But it IS! It's just you! Why can't you tell me?!" He screamed.

In the other room, the Hinamori's heard every word. Momo looked over at her mother with teary eyes. Yuffie smiled and told her it was alright.

"Giz, sweetie, why don't you come sit down, you've been staring out that window since we got here!" Yuffie tried to laugh.

"Yuff! .. Sorry, I'm just a little frightened that he might ..." He stopped dead.

"Giz?" Yuffie asked, scared.

"Get upstairs." He stated, blankly.

"Wha..?"

"NOW! EVERYBODY UPSTAIRS! HE'S HERE!" Giz screamed around the house.

* * *

"Look, Toushiro. I'm sorry I've been like this lately. I'm worried that something might happen to you. You're the only family I have left!" Akemi whispered. Toushiro smiled and hugged her. She pulled from their embrace and kissed his forehead. "No matter what, I'll always love you as if you were my son."

"I love you, Akemi" He smiled. "Akemi .. please, what didn't I see."

"EVERYBODY UPSTAIRS! HE'S HERE!" They heard from the other room. Toushiro's eyes widened in shock as he looked back to Akemi. Akemi's eyes were fixed on the door.

"Death .." she whispered. Suddenly, Akemi shook her head and became her strong, unafraid self that Toushiro knew well. Picking up her feet she ran into the living room. "Everyone! Get upstairs into my room! Toushiro, make sure that the Hinamori's are hid in the attic in my room, its covered well so no one will even know its there." Akemi stated, rushing everyone to her room.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo whispered hugging him.

"Momo, don't worry. Every things gonna be fine!" He lied. "We'll all make it!"

"But .. what if we don't?" she whispered as everyone else made it into the room, they were the only ones still downstairs. Toushiro smiled.

"Well if we don't .." he began. He lowered his head to Momo's height and lightly pressed his lips onto hers. Gladly accepting, Momo kissed back. Before they began to make the kiss deeper, Toushiro pulled away. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. A red blush took over her cheeks. A cool sweat formed at the back of her neck making her hair stand on end.

"I love you too, Shiro-chan." she dreamily said. Toushiro smiled, a little shocked. Suddenly there was a bash on the door behind them.

"Quick! Upstairs!" He shouted. Grabbing Momo's arm, he pulled her up the stairs and across the landing. Row's of doors where next to them each side. The hall seemed forever. Bathroom, Playroom, Music room. _Damn! Wheres Akemi's room?!._Downstairs, they heard a bang. Gunshot. "Akemi!" he screamed. "Momo, hid in here, it's my room. If anything goes wrong, scream." he whispered, kissing her cheek and placing her in his room. Letting her go, he ran back downstairs.

"Shiro..chan.." she whispered under her breath.

He ran back down the landing to the stairs. Another gunshot. Again. "AKEMI!" He yelled. He threw himself over the banister and ran as fast as he could. Reaching into the living room, he stopped at the figure in front of him. Aizen.

"Just one Histugaya left." Aizen factly said. _What does Aizen mean? Just one ..._ His eyes fell to the person on the floor. Tears welled behind his eyes.

"Ake..Ake..Ake.." he stutter. _Thi..this can't be happening, I can't be alone! I.. I can't have no .. family.._Toushiro feel to he's knee's. "No ..."

"I'll be back for you, Mister." Aizen said, walking towards the staircase and leaving a lonely Toushiro in torment. He stumbled to his feet and made his way over to her. He checked her pulse. She..

"Akemi? .. Are you .. alive?" He whispered to the still body. Her eyes rolled open.

"I..is he gone?" she barley whispered. Toushiro, letting his tears of joy roll down his cheeks, nodded. Moving her hand down to her side, she pulled out her gun and handed it to him. "Take this. G..go .. protect." She mumbled before her eyes drooped shut. Holding the gun in his hands, he knew what he had to do. A scream. Momo's scream.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" She yelled.

"MOMO! I'M COMING!" He shouted, running back to his room.

* * *

_**Me../** Sorry It was a Short Chappy, Please R&.. _

_**Renji../** Wait! _

_**Me../** What? _

_**Renji../** How come you ain't asked what we thought of it or anything? _

_**Me../**Cause I've had enough of you, Mister Mi-goo, shouting at me every chapter! _

_**Renji../** But..But.. _

_**Momo../**Poor Renji-kun. _

_**Toushiro../**Well, he deserved it the little baka! _

_**Renji../**Shut up, Toushiro! _

**_Toushiro../ THAT'S CAPTAIN HISTUGAYA TO YOU! _**

_**Renji../**Whatever dude, hope ya had fun in your kissing scene :) _

_**Toushiro../ (Madly blushing)** .. .. .. _

_**Ichigo../** Gutted, dude. You're Speechless ;) _

_**Me../**Well, Before Toushiro blows a fuse, R&R Please :) _

**_Toushiro../ SHUT THE HELL UP! _**

_**Rukia../** When you next updating? _

_**Me../**Well, when i get 83 Reviews, I shall then :D Until then xx_


	19. Protect

**

* * *

Protect

* * *

**_Hey, thanks to everyone who review on this story :) I love you all! This chapters more of a flashback of the whole story, but with other bits added in. It'll all come clearer when you read. Sorry about the wait, but I've been really ill and busy with coursework and things but its here now so, I hope you like xx

* * *

_

"G..go, pro..tect." she strained her voice to say. Nodding slightly to him, she closed her eyes and he head fell sidewards. Shakily, he looked down to his gun. _Protect._

"SHIRO-CHAN!" he heard yelled from upstairs. "HELP ME, SHIRO-CHAN!"

Shaking the fear down his body, his face fell to his normal scowl. "I'M COMING MOMO!"

He threw himself across the living room into the hall and up the stairs to the cry of his beloved Momo. Running down the landing hall, door after door, waiting until he reached his destination. He heard her scream again. Bashing open the door, he ran through, met by a punch in the face by Aizen making him loose balance.

"Haha." Cackled Aizen, now staring down at him. Momo, leaning against the wall on the other side, stared at the boy with tears in her eyes.

"Shiro .." she whispered under her breath.

"I take it that bitch Akemi's dead then. Did you stay by her side? Did you say goodbye? Did you?" He screamed. He was demented, flames in his eyes, making his way towards a hurt Torshiro, punching him, rapidly.

"No! Stop!" Momo screamed behind them. He cackled again turning his head towards Momo, still holding Torshiro by his collar. Torshiro form his hand into a fist.

"Hey, guy!" he yelled as Aizen turned his head back to him. Smash. Right across the face. "Why don't you look at me! You.Fucking.Dick-head!" He yelled as he punched him again, and again until he let go of him.

"How DARE you boy!" he whaled. "Respect your elders!" He grabbed his shoulder and threw him across onto the wall next to Momo. Outside the window, police sirens were heard. "Shit." he said. "Looks like I can't have anymore fun."

Momo got up and ran towards Torshiro, lieing on the floor. He stood to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. He winked at her and hid her in the corner and dropped the gun on the floor in front of her but she didn't notice it. He smiled at her and mime 'I love you' with his lips. She closed her eyes and imagined the kiss from before. Snow falling down, all around. True love.

"Tell me, how did you kill them?" He stated, boldly. Aizen, a little shocked, smiled crookedly.

"Well, I took your mother out first. I set up a pretend case for her about me. 'Aizen spotted .. all area's to Karakura High School.' No other area's were told, just her. So, alone, she came thinking she had backup. Walking up the big steps, gun out, hung to the wall, stalked every room. Stabbed. But, no one knows who killed her. No fingerprints, clean. Weapon? Ice spear. The same thing took your father out the moment he found her. Before anyone else could arrive, the ice melted, no clues. No even dirt from my shoes. The only evidence was that Akemi, she came with your father and saw him die." he laughed. "Art."

"Art?! You mean insanity!" he screamed, leashing a violent punch at him. Tears streamed down his face. Aizen grabbed him and threw him to the floor, pulling a gun out.

"I'm going to really enjoy this." He tightly clenched his eyes together. Momo gasped. Looking around, she saw the gun on the floor. She bent down. He set the gun. She picked it up and set it. He put his finger on the trigger. Gunshot.

_Flash back._

_**(Little Steps)** "You okay, bed wetter momo?" he poked. She frowned at him giving him a death glare._

_"That wasn't fair Shiro-chan!" she sadly said. He smiled, helping her to stand. "Oh, sorry Shiro-chan, I have to go! I'm going to be late." She panicked._

_"Oh, I'll walk you" She blushed & nodded. Everyone else was gone as they walked down the corridor. There was a peaceful Silence between them. All you could hear were the squeaks of Hinamori's shoes and the little whispers coming from different classrooms they past. "So, Hinamori, did ya have a fun weekend?"_

_"Yea it was okay. D..did you?" She smiled. He nodded._

_"Same old, Renji got drunk, Ichigo beat up some guys, Ikkaku was followed, Hisagi got a new tattoo and Yumichika brought five more mirrors." They laughed. she looked at him giggling away._

_**(Notes) "THERE IS AN AVAILABLE GIRL TO GO TO THE DANCE IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS! MAKE SURE YOU ASK HER BEFORE SHE IS TAKEN! HER NAME IS** ... whoa!" She yelled as Hitsugaya pulled her off the table."Hey! what are you doing?" she yelled._

_"Baka ka! Saving Hinamori's butt! like she would want some duff us to ask her to the dance! And we all know what Hinamoris like! She'll say yes to anyone that asks cause shes to kind!" Hitsugaya yelled back at her. Hinamori blushed a bright pink. Rangkiu smiled._

_"Ah, I get it now." she sang "I understand why you don't want any 'Duffus' to ask her" Hinamori could see where this was going._

_"Why?" He asked which was a stupid thing to do._

_"You wanna wait for the right moment." she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "And ask her yourself!" she yelled and ran._

_"MATSUMOTO!" he yelled, chasing after her with a ruler (there were no other weapons around). Hinamori sat they giggling at the screams she could hear coming from Rangkiu begin whipped in the back._

_**(Teenage Crush)** "Ah! Master Toshiro! It's been so long. Please come in." She gleamed._

_"Hi Yume, Is Hinamori here?" He asked._

_"Yes, shes in the back near the lake, I'm sure you remember you're way?" she said. He nodded walking out the back door. He look out onto Hinamori and walk over quietly. She seem to be in a world of her own. She started to sing. He made sure he was quiet so he could hear her._

_**Why do I hesitate when I'm near you Your ocean eyes seem to stare right through I can never think of the right words to say to you and now I sound like a fool ooo yes I do**_

_**I wanna tell you how I feel I wanna let you know oo whoa But I don't want it to seem like I'm only out for lush Cause the truth is, I'm just having a teenage crush**_

_**I know we've been friends for oh so long And whatever I wanna say It always comes out wrong And now I'm pleding For you to hear my song and tell me you loved me all along**_

_**oooo I'm having a teenage crisis, I'm falling in love,  
I wanna tell you but my words are all shhhed oooo my hormones are racing.  
I fly like a dove,  
If I tell you I'de be burned and crushed**_

_**oo I can't take that Not from you You're the only one who ever knew The power inside of me Is waiting to be free**_

_**ooo you're all I wanted Its sad but its true.  
No matter what I do I Can't stop thinking of you**_

_**ooo I'm having a teenage crisis I'm falling in love ooo no matter what I do I'm having a teenage crush on you.**_

_"Wow.." Hitsugaya said behide her._

_She gasped "Shir...shiro-chan! Y..you didn't hear any of that .. did you?" She asked hiding her head._

_**(Party Hard Two)** Hinamori was left alone._

_Hitsugaya stared at her for a while. 'Okay, It's only one dance. You can ask her for that can't you?' he thought. He took a deep breath and made his way over to her, pushing most people out of the way. However, on the other side of the pool, Kira was making his way over to her aswell. The race began. Who would make it first?_

_**(Party Hard Three)** "Shiro-chan..."_

_"Hmm" He looked at her. Suddenly, she pressed her lips on his. He was surprised but kissed back. She pulled away and smiled._

_"Th..anks" She glistened then ran to her door. Hitsugaya stood there in shock. He let a little smile crawl upon his face._

_"Yeah .. thanks too" He joyfully whispered. He turned around and excitable jumped to his house. "Thank you"_

_**(The Phone Calls)** She giggled and pressed the button. "Hey, well, we...kissed!! It was so amazing!"_

_"Hinamori?" She froze and turn bright red._

_"S..Shiro-chan? I..is that .. you?" She said, red-faced._

_"Yeah, its me."_

_"Oh, one second let me just get rid of who ever else is on the phone then I can talk to you."_

_"Well, if this is a bad time then .."_

_"No! Not at all! One second." she said and pressed the button._

_**(Romeo & Juliet)** "So your my Romeo then?" She giggled._

_"Only if you'll be my Juliet!" He playfully replayed. Smiling, he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "Thank god your okay Momo!" He whispered again. She grabbed his hand and began caressing it and gentle brushed her lips upon it._

_**(Pinky Promises & Snowdrops)** Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh my god! I haven't been here in years!" Two rows of red Cherry Blossom Trees stood in alignment with each other._

_"I knew this place would make you feel better."_

_"Thank you, Shiro-chan" She said hugging him. Pulling away, they stared into each others eyes, still holding each other. Toushiro looked at her small, pink, smooth lips, then back at her eyes. He lent in and gentally placed his lips onto hers. His mouth was partially open with her top lip in between his. Their kiss was short but passionate. Fireworks seemed to go off in their minds. It was sweet and seemed so right that after all this time, they were together. A drop of snow fell down from the heavens and on to their noses that touched ever so slightly. Momo pulled away, giggling. She sighed happily and looked up to the sky where snow began to fall from. Toushiro stared at her and smiled. He followed her head and looked up at the sky, too._

_Hit._

_Toushiro, a little shocked, looked down at his coat. A white splat of snow was melting down onto his jeans._

_"Haha! I hit you!" Screamed a giddy Momo. He laughed whilst picking up snow. He cured it into a ball and was about to throw it until .._

_"Momo?" She was gone. Where ..?_

_Hit._

_"Haha! Got you from the back!" She smiled. He threw the ball and got her in the stomach. They had an all-out snowball fight. Moments later, Toushiro fell over a rock hidden under snow. He fell onto Momo in an awkward position. He smiled and lent down and kissed her again. More snowdrops fell upon them as they shared their kiss._

_**(Death)** "Momo, don't worry. Every things gonna be fine!" He lied. "We'll all make it!"_

_"But .. what if we don't?" she whispered as everyone else made it into the room, they were the only ones still downstairs. Toushiro smiled._

_"Well if we don't .." he began. He lowered his head to Momo's height and lightly pressed his lips onto hers. Gladly accepting, Momo kissed back. Before they began to make the kiss deeper, Toushiro pulled away. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. A red blush took over her cheeks. A cool sweat formed at the back of her neck making her hair stand on end._

_"I love you too, Shiro-chan." she dreamily said. Toushiro smiled, a little shocked. Suddenly there was a bash on the door behind them._

_End Flash Back._

_**I Love You.**_

* * *

Downstairs, a thought-to-be-dead Akemi opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. _I'm alive?_ She thought. Slowly and painfully, she rose to her feet, unable to move her arm. _Broken._ Looking through the window, she stared at the police men running to the house door. Opening it up for them, they took her out and to the ambulance outside as arm forces enter, running upstairs. All were silent. Gunshot. Akemi gasped.

"TORSHIRO!" She screamed, breaking down in tears.

* * *

He opened his eyes. Aizen stood over him with his gun in his hand, point at him, his face twisted in pain. Torshiro didn't understand. _Didn't he just shoot?_ Aizen fell forward down to the floor, dead, uncovering a frightened Momo with a gun in her hands. Torshiro's eyes widened.

"Mom .."

"I killed him." she said, blank. Police ran into the room and stared at the body and the children. They nodded and brought more people in to take them out.

* * *

An hour past. The Hinamori's where smiling and hugging each other after they had got out of the actic and all they had been through, Torshiro was sat on the edge of the ambulance being bandaged up. Akemi, smiling to see her nephew, walked over and kissed him on his forehead and sat next to him.

"I'm glad we all made it, Torshiro. Now we can finally live happily." they smiled. "I love ya, little dude" she smiled.

"I love ya too, Akemi" he smiled, as they hugged. Momo walked over to them. Pulling out of there embrace, they smiled at each other. Akemi smiled and walked away, giving the to privacy. Torshiro looked up and Momo and stood to his feet.

"How are you?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry about all of this, Shrio-chan. I wish you wasn't hurt." she said, with a few tears dripping down her face.

"Hey, Mo, if I had to go back and do this again, I would. Just with one differance." She looked into his eyes. He laughed. "I'd do this." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He moved his lips on top of hers, no boundaries. Everything was perfect. They were finally together. The nightmare was gone. Loving someone is beautiful. More then you think.

A few months ago, she thought _'Could It Be?'_ She's now found her answer.

_**Yes.**_

* * *

_**Me/** Its Finished! Finally! :)_

_**Renji/ **It's Done?! How am I gonna talk to my fans now?!_

_**Me/** .. You have fans?_

_**Renji/** Yeah, a whole base!_

_**Me/** Okay .. What did you think of my story._

_**Rukia/** I'm so glad their together :)_

_**Momo/ (Blushes)** Awwh, thank you Rukia :)_

_**Me/** thankyou SO much to EVERYONE that read, commented and kept me going on this story, i love you all :)_

_**Rukia/** Gutted it's over :(_

_**Me/** Well, I'm in a middle of a new story at the moment._

_**All/** Yay!_

_**Me/** Lol Hey! Just cause it's finished, doesn't mean I don't want people to no comment! So R&R Please, tell me how you liked my story, it's my first help needed. Thank you xx_


End file.
